Burn With Me
by Mantinas
Summary: MikexGwen. Each night Gwen has beautifully vivid dreams. Dreams of waltzing, Elizabethan clothing, and a beautiful garden; all belonging to Mike Morningstar's father; Lucifer. Quite fluffy. Slight Bevin. no charecter bashing.


Burn With Me

Mantineus-Yes, I know what you're thinking; 'You traitor! You're supposed to be on the Bevin side only! Also you haven't updated The Pact!' Well, this was plaguing my mind. In fact, Mike and his enigmatic family has!(potential for dark purposes and such).

Warning: Demonic het. This is pathetic; mostly because I'm a yaoi/slash writer and here I am writing het! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Actually, it 's not that bad. But…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Yes, this is still under the influence of Neil Gaiman's word play. Morningstar is my usual!!!**_

------ ------

Gwen had dreams. Now, I know that sentence is like a 'duh' to everybody. But her dreams were beautiful, wondrous, blazing with gothic style castles and dancing amongst the flames. Now mind you, Gwen was not goth or emo, she stayed away from those going for the stereotypical conservative republican girl with powers. This shouldn't have kept her captivated night after night. Especially not with Mike.

Mike was, to Gwen, a bastard(though she would _never _say the word out loud), a scumbag that her cousin or Kevin could(and did) fight and kicked his ass. Only once they had met and he had used her for his own gain.

So why was she having these dreams? God only knew. And what was worse was that she remembered them, like a movie, scene for scene. Her own personal movie, one she never shared with anyone. Not like that was such a good thing; is it?

If it was _so _bad then why did she _always _think of them? She should have tried to forget them. Shove them to the back of her mind! Yet she could only think about them!

She could never wait until she went to bed. And tonight was no different; Brushing her teeth, spraying dabs of perfume on her, and some makeup. Making her look beautiful for Mike. In hopes that she would dream herself like she was, only in a fancy lace gown for dancing. Or maybe a stroll somewhere in a garden.

She covered herself, and slowly, patiently(though she did not want to be patient) waiting until she reached the burning castle's ballroom.

------ ------

"Care to dance?" Mike asked.

Wearing a tuxedo, he gracefully lowered a hand for her to take. She, herself, had found herself on the floor, her bent legs covered by a beautiful flowing white gown, her corset showing off her figure. Looking like something out of Elizabethan times, her hair done up like a pillar, a wave, just about to curl in on itself, jutting forward a little.

The reason behind it was simple. Mike loved the stories his father had told him of the time. Finding those women truly beautiful compared to the girls of the present.

Gwen takes his hand, and he gently lifts her up. She picks up a side of her dress, keeping it close to her body. They got into position as the music began to play. It was a beautiful waltz, composed by a famous musician quite recently due to the Morningstar's prodding.

The next song began. This one was about longing, loving something beyond reach, shattered hopes. It was beautifully sad. It truly belonged in the gothic styled ballroom; with its flamboyant arches and large windows. A rose window sat atop the two doors(with painted glass leading out to the veranda on the second story) within it was an angel with bat wings, looking as if doing a back flip, but was actually falling, depicting the master of the house's fall.

As for the wall carvings, they were of the once rich and famous, now damned and forced to live out eternity looking upon luxury, but never to touch it. They, of course, screamed out in pain. And sometimes the music would crescendo, leaving them unheard. But mostly the lovers were too wrapped up in each other to care.

The song stopped. Gwen smiled at Mike.

"How about we go out into the garden?" She asked, stars in her eyes.

Mike smiled warmly. "If you wish." He said. She nodded.

He led her to large double doors. A servant on the other side opened it, hiding himself behind the door from their eyes. Once they were out of sight did he dare to close the door, the invisible orchestra playing _Vide Cor Meum_.

------ ------

The garden, a gigantic rectangle, held many plants. Beautiful plants. Like snapdragons of all kinds, as well as blue and navy blue irises. Pink and white petal roses, maroon pansies and bleeding hearts. But those were just a few. There were also hedges, cut and trimmed lining parts of the garden, making zigzag patterns towards the center where there stood a fountain surrounded by topiary of centaurs, minotaurs, angels and demons. As well as cowering mortals, with a few benches throughout. The fountain depicted that same bat winged angel, but this time he stood up on a hill, looking sad, lava lapping the ground before him. But it was water that trickled from the basin out of gargoyle faces into the lower basin. Though, if you looked closely, it looked like the angel was crying.

Mike led his beloved towards a bench before the fountain. His hand leading Gwen to sit down. Gwen looked up at the sky for the first time. Despite the large flames there was darkness. The flames defying physics.

"Are there stars here?" Gwen asked.

"No." Mike said sadly. "Father, despite his triumphant defiance with the flowers, tried and failed to obtain a view of the stars."

"Why is God still mad?" Gwen asked. "It's been eons! He's forgiven us! Why can't he forgive your father?"

Mike turned and looked into the carved face of his father.

"I don't know." Was his solemn reply.

The two sat in relative silence, their peace broken by the tortured screams of the damned. After a few minutes Mike broke the silence.

"Do you like it here?" He asked, his words laced with worry.

Gwen smiled. "It's beautiful, Mike." She said in wonderment.

Mike smiled, hope beginning to fill him. His spirit soared. Yet anxiety of what else he wanted to say.

"Do you like me?" He asked, only slightly worried this time.

"Yes."

Mike's heart fluttered. The demon's body began to sweat. This next question was vital.

"Gwen," He said, turning his whole body to face her and got on one knee. "Will you burn with me?"

"Huh?" She asked, not sure what he was asking. Though this was not particularly her fault; being mortal and living on Earth. How could she truly understand what he asked.

"Will you remain here, Gwen?" He asked, his sapphire orbs reflecting the flames stared into Gwen's green ones. "Forever? To burn?"

"I don't know, Mike." She said. "What about Kevin? I mean…He likes me, too and all. So I…"

Mike cut her off.

"You know he wants Ben." Mike said sternly. "He's _always _wanted Ben! You think _I _used you; He's been using your emotions since you met on the docks!"

Gwen shook her head. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"He used you to get to Ben," He said. "He only acted like he loved you, Gwen. You were _used_! He's been after Ben since he was eleven! Eleven Gwen! Do you think you can compete with that?" He asked, rhetorically. But he received and answer.

"We danced under the moon light." She said.

Mike laughed at that memory. Ready to reveal what it truly was.

"He felt trapped." Mike said anger rising at the teen. "And he knew if he rejected you, _Ben _wouldn't have _liked _it! Face it Gwen! To him; life would be perfect if you were gone! And what better way than a funeral to bring two lovers together, huh?"

Gwen cried. Her world shattered. And this upset Mike. He did not mean to make her cry. His intentions were only to let her see the true Kevin. That the only boy in the entire universe whom loved her was right in front of her.

He sighed and sat next to her, placing a comforting arm across her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Gwen." He said. "I did not mean to make you cry. Please forgive me."

She nodded. Mike smiled. She would give him a second chance!

"So will you, Gwen?" He asked. "Will you burn with me?"

Gwen wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and leaned her face in until their foreheads touched. She smiled at the spawn. Her eyes were sparkling.

"I will."

Mike was overjoyed. He quickly stood up, carrying Gwen with him. They stood before the fountain, the mortal's arms wrapped lovingly around the demon's neck. Both looking into each other's eyes. Mike leaned in for a kiss. Gwen graciously met his advance.

As they kissed Gwen could feel her attachments to the living snap. She broke their kiss and screamed, her body wanted to fall to the ground; but Mike's grip tightened, keeping her close to him.

"It will be alright, Gwen." Mike said. "I've got you."

He figured this would be painful. Like ripping a baby from the womb. Which, ironically, was sort of happening right now. The final strand snapped, and Gwen fainted for a moment. Quickly regaining consciousness.

Gwen could, for a short second, feel the heat. She found it unbearable. And then she found it comfortable. She could feel Mike's touch far better than she could before. Mike's grip loosened, letting her get back into position. They stared into each other's eyes. Longing blazed in their orbs like hell fire.

They kissed. And, unlike before, Gwen was intoxicated, her nerves exploding like fireworks. This was far better than any human drug(not like she really knew that, having stayed away from them her entire life).

They parted arms length away from one another. Smiling. They were happy.

Mike gracefully held out his hand.

"Come, Gwen." He said. "It's time to meet my father."

Gwen slid off her shoes(leaving them there for a servant or damned soul to pick up) and picked up the hem of her dress. They ran like the young lovers they were, excited and happy. Uncaring about the fact that they wore restricting finery.

------ ------

Gwen died that night in her sleep and went to hell. But do not fret dear reader; for she is not in pain, nor is she suffering. She had found a bliss denied her in life. And pure love.

At her funeral; Kevin never left Ben's side, comforting the boy however he could. Though he secretly reveled at his freedom. He could now have Ben.

And, as clichéd as it sounds; Mike and Gwen lived in hell, happily ever after.(1

------ ------END

Vide Cor Meum, for those of you who don't know. Is that opera song from Hannibal. It was beautiful, so I decided to put it in! Also, I had fun looking up pictures of flowers while doing this. I _**really **_want that fountain and the topiary!

The final paragraph is to make up for the Bevin at the end. And I really wanted it to end with Mike/Gwen. Not Bevin this time(since it is a Mike/Gwen fic).

Mantineus-I hope you've enjoyed this. I'm sorry if the Bevin wasn't to your liking, but I had a loose end to tie up so I went that way! Please review!


End file.
